Outbound Plane
by Chaos of Hearts
Summary: Just a little songfic to acknowladge that Cher Degre exists. 'Cause I felt like it. Pleaz R&R.


There are like no Cher fics out there. So here's one. Three reasons: 1) I like the song 2) She & Hubb are about the only couple I know it fits & 3) I was just startin' to like Cher & they killed her****

****I don't own Wolf's Rain or this song****

****

**Outbound Plane**

****

****_I don't want to be standing here/_

The old song on the nearby radio is both comforting and upsetting. It's beautiful but, well, it's true. I don't want to be standing here. 

_With this ticket for this outbound plane/_

__I wish there was a plane. I'd be gone so much more quickly. But I'm not really sure where to go from here anyway. 

_'Cause I've been here before/ But somehow it doesn't feel the same/_

It's not like Hubb and I haven't had falling outs before. It's just...it was almost always about Cheza and now...it's about them. __

_Talk is cheap, so we could talk all night long/ _

__We'd had it all worked out after we left Jagura's keep.__

_We may never figure out just where our love went wrong/_

__That was, until we found that nice little town. Hubb wanted to stay. I wanted to follow the wolves. So now we're at odds once more. 

_I don't wanna be standin' here/ And I don't wanna be talkin' here/_

__Sitting here talking to this older lady is definitely not where I want to be. The wolves are in town somewhere. I know because Toboe is sprawled at my feet, fast asleep. I'm learning slowly, so much about them. 

_And I don't really care who's to blame/_

__What does it matter whose fault it is? Isn't there some compromise? 

_'Cause if love won't fly on its own free will/ It's gonna catch that outbound plane/_

__I suppose I shouldn't have run off so quickly. But I was upset and didn't want to deal with him right then. The wolves travel slow enough for Cheza, so I can keep up myself. 

_The old folks say love's not forever anymore/ Because these young people walk away/_

__I'd have been better off staying and trying to work things out I guess. We've been through this so many times before. 

_From love alone, to pace the floor/ Young or old I say that love is still the same/_

That first night, I couldn't be still, pacing here and there. Blue didn't seem to understand. She asked me if I loved him. When I said yes, she asked why I left. I didn't answer her right away. 

_And you may walk away from love/ But you'll fall head and heel again/_

Finally I told her I was angry with him. That confused her further. After a few moments she told me I should cool off and go back. I cooled off all right, but going back means leaving them.... 

_I don't wanna be standin' here/ And I don't wanna be talkin' here/_

I have the feeling she's right. I need to go back, to talk to him. This whole mess needs straightened out. He's not coming, at least I don't think so. And I'm not sure I can make it back alone anyway. The wolves could do it in about a day and a half, I'd bet. With Cheza and myself, it took four. 

_And I don't care really care who's to blame/ 'Cause if love won't fly on its own free will/ It's gonna catch that outbound plane/ _

I guess it's both our faults. And I can't help but wonder why this sort of thing always comes between us. But I don't want to leave yet. 

_Two lonely hearts in this airport knowing/ Neither cares where that other heart is going/_

__Here we are, miles apart, in two different towns. I can't decide, whether to go back or continue on. If only I knew how he feels, what he's thinking, it would help. 

_But if love won't fly on it's own free will/ It's gonna catch that outbound plane/_

No matter what, Hige refuses to leave Blue. Every situation, no matter how bad, he's right there by her side. And she stays by his. If only people could be like that. 

_That crown you're wearin'/ Is just your halo turned upside down/_

What just went through my head suddenly hits home hard. If only people could be that way. Who am I to talk? Hubb may have upset me, but I'm the one that left. Still, he let me go. 

_Where is the laughter we once shared/ Back in the lost and found/_

__I miss him. Blue was right. I should have never left. all the good times we could have...are left back in the last town. 

_These broken wings are gonna leave me here/ To stand my ground/_

__So I have a decision to make: go on with the wolves and Cheza, or go back to Hubb by myself. When I think about it, it's not that hard a decision. I want to go, but...... 

_You can have this ticket/ For that lonely plane that's flyin' out/_

__Suddenly I stand up, disturbing Toboe and the old woman in the process. I konw what I have to do. I say good-bye to her and walk to the city limits. Just before I get there, Toboe slips past me. 

_I don't wanna be standin' here/ And I don't wanna be talkin' here/_

__To my surprise, he joins the other four and Cheza, all standing at the edge of town. As I walk up, Blue steps forward. "You're going back." 

_And I don't really care who's to blame/_

"Yes. I am." She smiles, then looks to each of the others, who all nod in turn. 

_'Cause if love won't fly on it's own free will/_

__"That's how it should be. We'll go with you." They all smile at me, and I can't help but smile back. "Thank you." None of them say a word, just start back the way we came. I'm sorry Hubb, and I'm coming. This time, we will work things out. 

_It's gonna catch that outbound plane......_

__

__

_Chaos:_ So, what'd ya think? Kinda thinkin' in song style right now, so there shall be a fair number of Wolf's Rain songfics coming from my direction. CULater! 


End file.
